


Motorsnippets

by IFallLikeLeavesAndSnow



Category: Motorcity
Genre: But I ship him with everyone, Gen, I could ship this man with a spoon, I love and loath the Duke, M/M, Shipping, au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFallLikeLeavesAndSnow/pseuds/IFallLikeLeavesAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Motorcity one shots, snippets and short little stories that may turn into not so little stories,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Your Magic Word Pt. 1

"Mikey, Mikey _please slow down!_ "

"No can do Chuckles."

"Uhuhuhuhuhuh, can you at least drive on the ground?" He begged, voice high.

"If I did that we'd never make it in time." Mike pointed out, swerving suddenly and driving off the cube. Mutt was in free fall for a few seconds before her wheels connected with the next pod. It wasn't the smoothest course, but Kane had blocked off a lot of their usual routes once they'd be caught in his tower. It was supposed to be a stealth mission, they were _supposed_ to get in and out without being detected. With Julie at their backs it shouldn't have been a problem.

Unfortunately, it turned out that Kane had a new worker, with a new Word. A security specialist had made them, after only 45% data retrieval. They'd made it out of the tower, but the route back to Motorcity had been blocked off, leaving them only one way out.

"Ahahaha Mikey look out!" Chuck screamed as a bot nearly slammed into Mutt. Swerving in mid air should technically be impossible, but with Dutch's new warding and tech upgrades, they had far more maneuverability than the pesky laws of physics said they should.

"Relax Chuckles, we're almost there" The sky ahead of them was clear, and the route on the ground was finally unobstructed. Shifting gears, Mike drove off into the air. The wheels connected to the ground with a slight jerk, but Mutt continued on her way without any problems. "See Chuck, we're home fr-" As he was speaking, a shadow passed over the car. A Megabot flew in front of them and settled in front of the entry way. It's body was a sleek gray that soaked up the sunlight. A trio of pulsing red eyes served as it's primary scanners, and they focused unswervingly on the car that sped towards it. Plasma cannons appeared all over it's body and began charging with red light.

"Uh Chuck, could use a little help with that thing."

The blond gave himself a shake and nodded "Right, give me a sec." He said as he brushed his hair from his eyes. With a gesture he pulled up a window, lines of code already running. Taking a deep breath, he fixed his eyes on the data streaming in front of him, held out his hands and intoned _"_ _Reprogram."_ The Word reverberated through the air, and the inside of Mutt hummed with it's power. Chuck's hair floated slightly as he focused on the screen, which began flashing through code even faster.

Mike kept an eye on his friend, even as he watched the road. Chuck's eyes were glowing a light blue that pulsed faintly. The air in the car felt like static, but the wards Dutch had carefully inscribed on the inside of her chassis kept Chuck's magic from interfering with anything other than what he wanted, in the event that he lost control. The Megabot never stood a chance. One of it's eyes flickered blue for a brief moment before the red reasserted itself. Then it flickered again and again, faster and faster, until it was a steady blue that leaped to another eye and then quickly to the third. The machine rose from the ground just in time for the two to slip under it and into the tunnel that would lead to Motorcity.

Chuck's eyes faded back to their normal color as the programmer gave Mike a grin.

"Nice job buddy, what'd you do with the bot?" He asked as they sped down the tunnel.

"Eh, not much, it didn't have direct access to any important networks, so I just copied it's database and blue prints and set it to burn itself out."

"'Not much' do you hear yourself? There's no one else who could've done what you just did!"

Chuck blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Aww it was nothing Mikey, I just have the right Word for it."

"Whatever man, you gotta own up to your skills."

"Aw shucks Mikey, you're making me blush." He said, but he didn't argue the point. As they drove back to Motorcity, he thought about their inside guy, or gal as it was. Someone had managed to get past one of Julie's blanket spells, which wasn't good for them. Hopefully they wouldn't be able to get past her more personal wards. Hopefully.

* * *

Julie Kane was not having a good day. Oh sure it had started out fine enough, just another day of deception and lies on both sides as she tried to dethrone her father without her friends realizing that he _was_ her father, and without her father realizing just whose side she was _really_ on. She'd been almost halfway done upholding a blanket stealth spell when the new guy wrecked everything. As the daughter of the leader of Deluxe, her access was far higher than most anyone would think. As a spy with access to some of the best programming in the business, both mystic and mundane, the things she knew went even higher than even her father knew. So she knew about the latest Kane Co security specialist. Rudy Markins, age 17 and fresh into his Word. There was always a risk concerning secrecy in Kane Co. Tower, not that many even had a concept of deception. Still, her own Word was monstrously powerful, and good enough to keep her secrets under rap just fine.

She was lucky in that regard. She, like many, had discovered her Word the moment she needed it most. The moment she thought about it, they day flashed into her mind with crystal clarity.

* * *

 

_She'd existed in a dangerous place for a few months, when those thoughts of rebellion had grown into small actions. A security sweep delayed here, a door left open there. Little things that the other spy's in Kane Co capitalized on, though they hadn't the slightest clue who was aiding them. The only reason she'd escaped her fathers detection was because he'd never suspected her. Still, she, like all employees had to go through a mandatory allegiance screening. The panic had been building in her all day, and as she stood behind the door that would no doubt seal her fate, she had to remain rigid to prevent herself from shaking to pieces. She could hear faint voices from behind the door. A clock set into the wall informed her of every passing second._

_The sounds behind the door quieted, and without the distraction, she could hear her heart pounding in her chest and feel the sweat beading on her forehead. It was obvious that she had something to hide. There were a few other people behind her, and the screenings were rigidly controlled and unmoving. You would be at your appointed room at the appointed time, or else. She couldn't just turn around and leave, even if she could manage to pull a switch with another workers slot. It was over, it was all over. They'd find out what she'd done, and then her dad would find out, and then she'd be locked away in a luxurious cell forever, if he didn't use his Word on her first. Something hot and sickening began to well up inside her as tears rolled down her cheeks. She'd give it her best shot, try to deflect their probes with her own meagre magic._

_"It was a good run while it lasted" She muttered to herself. "Maybe if I'd found my Word I could do something but it's just so . . . so. . ." The word itself was escaping her, she noted with ire, too distressed to appreciate the irony. As the door slid open, she took a deep breath and tried to school her features. As she stepped through the door, it came to her " **Elusive**." _

_The world changed._

_In an instant, she felt something inside of her unlock, and a new well of power made itself known to her. She felt something, something like smoke and shadow, intangible and ungraspable, and yet somehow she held it. She understood it in a way that was impossible. She knew that there were tear tracks on her face, and she knew that they couldn't see that. So they didn't. Their gaze slid off of her face, their interest wavered and then vanished. The keen eyes of the screeners looked at her dully. Her eyes pulsed faintly with yellow light, so pale that it was practically invisible._

_"Hello" the head screener said, absently already filling out boxes. The screening passed quickly, with the screeners asking bland and unpointed questions. After a mere ten minutes, they had proceeded to the last part of the screening. The head screener gently touched his hands to her head while his partner watched._

_" **Reveal** " The man intoned. Julie felt the probe try to reach into her mind, and felt it slide off of her own power. The man seemed slightly befuddled, and she realized with a jolt that if he couldn't get anything then it would be just as bad as finding out about her sabotage. With effort, she pushed forward the thoughts he wanted. Admiration for the great leader Kane, loyalty to Kane Co. and Deluxe, disparaging thoughts of Motorcity. The man examined these thoughts quickly and easily. Then his own power faded, and he stamped her file._

_Carefully not letting any of her relief show, Julie exited the room and made her way down the hall, a smile on her face and a bounce in her step._

* * *

Of course, there was far more to her Word than merely passing unnoticed, but that was the part that got stretched the most. So long as whoever was looking at her wasn't expecting it and didn't suspect anything, she could right pass them without them missing a step. Of course it was a double edged sword. Once someone knew about that aspect of her ability, it became much harder to slip by them unnoticed. Thankfully Rudy Markins, though apparently capable of piercing one of her blanket spells when she wasn't around, didn't seem to be capable of tracing it back to her. As she made her way down yet another white hallway, she pulled up a screen. Rudy Markins was listed as a "Special Asset" in the Kane Co employee files, and that was it. Her fathers files on the other hand, had much more detailed information. At 5"8 and 150 pounds, Rudy was what Julie would politely call a light weight. His mana scores, even with his Word now known to him, were at the low end of the scale. He obviously wasn't a combatant, and his Word only confirmed that.

"Inspect huh? That's just great, but if you think you can track down the Elusive Julie Kane, you've got another thing coming." Presently the entire building was in a code L. It was essentially lockdown, only without the flashing lights, roaming bots and Ultra Elites. The entire building would be scanned sector by sector, until they'd either found something or nothing. Then they'd scan it again to be sure, and an hour later, another scan would be done to catch anyone who thought the coast might be clear. All very quiet and calm as her fathers voice droned on over the speaks, telling people to turn in the traitor if they knew, and to report any suspects. And the people who heard and knew or suspected would obey. how could they not when her fathers Word was Conquer? It wasn't needed by and large, considering that most of them listened to him 90% of the day and were totally enraptured with their "glorious leader". With a scowl, she refocused her thoughts. Her target had just moved to the level right below her. He'd wind up on her floor in another fifteen minutes or so; plenty of time to get ready.

Taking up a position in front of the elevator where they'd come out, she set about casting. Drawing her power up, she set it down in faint yellow lines around the room. A similar field prevented the cameras from detecting her when she didn't want to be seen. This would keep out any unwanted eyes, steering any other personal down alternate routes. It would also keep the guards who would accompanying her target from noticing anything until she slipped away. She'd had her Word for nearly a year now, and had spent a long time practicing with it, Rudy had had his for what her father's personal file said was two weeks.

Still, it was best not to take any risks. Over the next ten minutes, Julie gathered her power, the faint yellow light reaching an intensity that was notably visible as she condensed her power. With all the time she'd been able to take in gathering it, she wasn't nearly as exhausted as she would've been if she'd pulled on it all at once. That would be very important when the scanners in the buildings did a run down of anyone lacking in mana when they discovered just how heavily the young man had bee whammied. She could make the scan ignore her of course, but she was working right now, and it'd be awfully odd if she wasn't in the building when she was supposed to be.

The blip on her screen started to move up, and she readied herself. As the doors to the elevator began to open, she brought her power to bear and whispered _"Elusive."_ The power flew forward. A short, red haired man walked out of the elevator, his Word on his lips, a sure sign of his inexperience. After a while, one didn't need their Word to cast certain spells, though it did help with concentration and power, especially for larger effects and more potent spells and enchantments. The man managed to finish saying _"Inspect_ " and his eyes began to widen just as the ball of energy hit him. His eyes went dull as he looked around the room, with a slight furrow in his brow, as if he was trying to remember something. The guards noticed nothing.

As they walked towards her, Julie pulled out a syringe. "I'm sorry, but we can't have you looking around for things right now." She told him, well aware of the fact that he couldn't really hear her. Still she frowned and offered another apology as she reached out and jabbed the needleless syringe into his arm. The serum was shot into his veins in a burst of pressurized air. For the most part these injections were entirely painless, though there were the rare few who felt it to some degree; it didn't really matter which Rudy was. He continued walking forward a few feet, as Julie slowly backed up. Then he collapsed. His body twitched briefly, then went still. Nodding to herself, Julie made her way down the hallway, covered in a faint field of yellow light. When she was back in a reasonable area, she let down the field that had kept the guards from noticing anything or leaving the area. Piggybacking on the cameras that quite suddenly had a lot of interesting things to display, she saw the guards snap to awareness as they realized their charge was down. When she had confirmed that they were moving the comatose man to the med bay, she opened another menu. As she typed in her message, she allowed herself a faint smile. Another day of successful sabotage and lies. Wryly she wondered when her life had gotten so complicated.

**Our little friend has come down with a bad case of laryngitis** _**and** _ **manadrought _,_ we should be safe for awhile. **

As she waited for Mike's response, she turned to look out at the cityscape. White, blank, smooth and _painfully_ boring. She missed Motorcity already. Having finished her work, what little of it she was actually given, she made her way to the private elevator that lead to the Kane family living quarters. As she arrived at her room, she took a moment to disassemble the wards that kept unwanted visitors, namely her father, away. He'd probably want to see her, and he'd become very confused if he couldn't find her. Lying on her bed, she though about what she' do tomorrow. She needed to head back to Motorcity, but nothing big was presently going on, so maybe they could just hang out. They could go to the amusement park maybe, or have a race . . . or maybe she'd lock Mike and Chuck in a closet . . . or maybe-

It was night we Julie woke up. Blinking bleary eyes, she stood and decided to listen to her empty stomach. She was about to open the door when it sprang open of it's own accord.

"Julie Bear" Abraham Kane said with a smile "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Julie. Julie, Julie, Julie. She was surprisingly hard to pick a Word for, simply because there are SO many that fit her. Sadly she only gets one, and so the others will never grace her red little head. Some others that I ran through were Infiltrate, Sabotage, Mirage, Spy, Sneak, Espionage, Duplicity, Deceive, Devious, Guile, Liar, Subtle. It was really really hard. But at last I chose one. I hope you boys and girls are enjoying the fic so far. Feel free to guess the Words of as of yet introduced characters. I'm sure I'll eventually figure out where this story is going. Bye and have a wonderful day/night.


	3. A Hassle In The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is so done with this bullshit.

As they crept through the halls of yet another downtrodden inexplicably located castle, Chuck sighed to himself. Julie was examining a strange camera that they’d found in a backroom. Dutch meanwhile was feeling around for the switch to a secret passageway that they all knew simply had to be there. Texas was on the lookout for the ghoulish creature that had been chasing them the entire time, eager for a fight, and Roth was cowering next to him in the shadows. Mike in the meanwhile was going over what they’d learned so far.

“Alright, so the creature has only been spotted on the weekends according to groundskeeper Willie. It’s big and loud, but no one’s managed to capture it, or track it down, and it smells like mushrooms. But that still doesn’t explain-”

“Jinkies!” Julie exclaimed. The camera in her hands began to flash, and after a few seconds the pale white light solidified into the image of the creature.

“Like, Zoinks.” Chuck said dispassionately. He’d been more surprised about the life like hologram technology that destitute professors and the like managed to easily procure the first ten times. Now it was just getting passé.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Julie asked the group with a grin.

“I think I know what’s going on here gang” Mike said with a grin. “You know what that means.”

“Time for a trap?” Chuck guessed.

“It’s time for a trap!” The leader of the Burners exclaimed.

Chuck started his internal count. By this point he had these things down more or less to a science. They hadn’t had quite enough run in’s with the thing yet, and it was pretty early for a trap, so that meant-

“J-j-j-jeepers” Dutch said, pointing behind the group.

Roth, the strange green cat dog rabbit creature that he was turned fastest “Ruh ro, it’s rah monster!”

Obligatory chase it was then. Despite the fact that they’d encountered enough wackadoos in suits to fill a bingo card, Chuck fully admitted to still being scared by monsters in the moment. Which is why he screamed with the rest of them, and quickly dropped Roth when the bizarre creature leaped into his arms.

“Gang way!” He exclaimed leading the charge away from the creature. Texas turned to do battle, but Mike grabbed him by the color of his shirt. “Let me at em let me at em!” The hot blooded burner cried as the group bolted down the hall.

The chase that followed would have been far more exhausting the first time they’d gone out as a group and gotten sucked into a mystery/scheme, but by that point they were rather good at running away from things. The result was a monster running out of steam long before them. After a brief moment of confusion wherein they got separated in a small section of hallway with identical doors, they regrouped and lost the failing creature by posing as statues. Chuck couldn’t fault their pursuer too much; an outfit like that _couldn’t_ be good for peripheral vision.

“Alright gang, I’ve got a plan” Mike announced with a grin.

Okay, so maybe Chuck still got a kick from that part. The energy that pervaded the group when they finally had a way to capture the monster of the week was almost worth the constant derailment of plans. Still for just once he’d like to actually _make_ _it_ to one of the many conventions the group set out for but ultimately missed due to some glob monster or evil knight, or space kook, or ghostly mariner or . . . well the list went on and on. He really wanted to get to the tech convention in Seattle.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do . . .”

* * *

The plan, as usual, didn’t work as intended. Roth got a little too scared and dragged Chuck and Dutch down with him when he fell off a short ledge, which led to a trip wire springing early, which caused the net to wrap around them, sending them careening down the hallway as a ball of tangled limbs. Ultimately though, they managed to capture the monster.

“Alright I think we’ve just about solved this mystery” Mike said. The police officers waited dutifully for him to reveal the identity of the creature. With a great tug, he pulled the mask right off.

“Jeepers, it’s the Duke!” Dutch exclaimed.

“That’s right,” Julie said “you see-” Chuck tuned her out at that point. He’d figured out that it was probably the Duke about five minutes after they’d gotten on the ‘case’. The tracksuit wearing man was the only other person in the castle that could fit in the outfit, and use it properly without resorting to _ridiculous_ stilts or somethings. Granted the Burners had caught more than a few people with Olympic level skills when it came to stilts, so it wasn’t entirely out of the question. With the Dukes claim on the castle having just run out, and him being the process of moving out, it was obvious he’d used the legend of the monster to scare away the potential buyers until he could find his ancestors gold. Child’s play really.

After Julie and Mike had finished explaining the truth of the matter to the police, the Duke was led away by a young female officer, who popped her gum far too loudly for Chuck’s taste. A parting shot of “And I would’ve gotten away with it if it wasn’t for you meddling Burners!” was ignored largely by the group. Chuck wondered if maybe there was a website where people who decided that dressing up as monsters was a good way to solve their problems met and schemed. It seemed like the only way that they could all have the same parting words.

“Another mystery solved gang.” Mike said with a smile.

The burners made their way out of the castle, limbs heavy and tired.

“Sorry about the convention Chuckles.” Mike offered his boyfriend a sympathetic smile.

“Aww it’s okay, we stopped the Duke, so it was worth it.” _I guess_ he thought but didn’t say.

“Still, I feel pretty bad about you missing it, tell you what I hear there’s going to be an expo for Techworks Inc. in the next town over next week, how’s that sound?”

Chuck smiled brightly at that “Yeah Mikey that sounds awesome!” It truly did.

“Awesome, and we’ll even pass by the Willobucks farm on the way there. They say it’s haunted you know, and there’ve been reports of a strange scarecrow seen at night.

Chucks smile grew slightly strained “Yeah, great Mikey.” Mike didn’t notice, or he pretended not to.

As they made their way back to Mutt, their great green van, Chuck pondered their latest foray into crime solving, if you could call it that. Was it worth it? The Duke wasn’t a nice guy and he deserved to be caught, but didn’t _he_ deserve to be happy too? He looked over at Mike, who was still beaming at him, even as he started the van. With the tools they had on hand, fixing the van themselves would’ve been no problem, but Mike had insisted that they investigate the spooky old castle. If they hadn’t they could’ve made it to the convention and back by now. Was it worth it? Without warning, the brunette leaned over and pressed a kiss to Chuck’s lips. The blond blushed and grinned once again.

 _Totally worth it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right . . . so . . . I have no idea where this came from. It just kinda . . . happened. And I may kinda sorta love it.
> 
> If it wasn't obvious, Chuck is Shaggy and he's done with this shit, Mike is Fred and he's just so gosh darn enthusiastic about it like you don't even know, Julie is Velma which works doubly because Julies VA is apparently voicing Velma in a new Scooby-Doo show, clearly this was meant to happen, Roth is Scooby because OBVIOUSLY, Dutch is Daphne because . . . Well because theit names both start with D and the color purple is important to both of them very much; and Texas is Scrappy because also obviously. The temptation to squeeze Tennie and Claire in here was overwhelming but I honestly had no clue what to do with them. Also even though Julie fits the wealthy family thing, she is obviously just such a Velma and of course she finds the hologram projector, because I say so.
> 
> P.S. Upon further reflection, CLAIRE IS SO OBVIOUSLY DAPHNE IT'S CRAZY. Unfortunately I still didn't have anyone for Dutch, my favorite little artistic weapons designer.
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr muckingthingsup


End file.
